Declined
by mykie485.XO
Summary: I'm going to have to decline Agent Morgan." Emily has a visitor that Morgan can't pass up. Emily/OC because I like OCs. Femslash. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyting Criminal Minds related.

I saw her walk into the office. God, she looked as gorgeous as ever. She wore a pair of black track pants and a red tanktop. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She obviously had just finished working out.

"Whoa. Hottie in the office," Derek said quietly. "Watch me work some magic."

I just laughed and let him go on making an idiot of himself. I watched and listened closely.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan," he said walking up to her, hand extended.

She quickly glanced over to me and I winked. She understood. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Agent Morgan." She shook his hand. "I'm Parker. Parker Emery."

"Well hello Parker Emery. It is VERY nice to meet you." He checked her out right there. What an arrogant little man whore.

At this point Parker smiled, I knew she was laughing inside. She put on a full flirt. "Thank you. So, Special Agent, huh? Carry a gun and everything, I see."

"Oh yeah, I basically kick ass and take names for a living. And the gun it's pretty awesome. Just protecting people from the bad guys."

"That must be so dangerous," she gasped.

"Well, you know. I guess it can be."

"Got to keep yourself in shape too I see." Parker reached out and grabbed his arm. "Come on flex for me."

"Nah, it's not that impressive."

"Oh please. I just down working out and look at this untoned arm." She gestered to her own arm. "Come on, just flex."

"All right. All right." Derek flexed. I just rolled my eyes. Parker was having too much fun with this.

"Oh my God, your muscles are amazing. How do you do it?"

"I start out with a three mile run then I do about 100 push-ups and about 50 pull-ups and then I lift some weights. Gotta pump that iron, you know?"

"Of course, that's very impressive."

Derek laughed slightly. "Yeah. So you work out?"

"Usually after work, but I'm off today so I ran a little today and did one of those cardio work out video things. Nothing impressive."

"Actually it's quite impressive. I like a girl that can work out and keep herself in shape."

Parker did a flirty little giggle. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So usually after work... where do you work?"

"The hospital. I'm a doctor."

"Oh! So you have a kickass job too. Saving people's lives and stuff."

"I'm an oncologist."

Derek hesitated. "So uh... for us who did go to medical school that would be?"

"Basically a cancer doctor. This is terrible, but I'm not much of a life saver."

"Oh! Well, I look stupid right now."

"Slightly," she said honestly. "But that's okay, it's not something an FBI agent really needs to know, right?"

"Right, I'm glad you understand."

"Hey, no big deal, not everyone's a doctor." She giggled again and lightly touched his arm.

"Thanks. So uh... I know we literally just met and everything, but uh... would you like to grab a drink sometime."

"I'm going to have to decline Agent Morgan."

"Oh. Well, it doesn't have to be a date or anything like that then."

"I'm sorry." Parker smiled slightly. "But, it was very nice meeting you and you are a very nice guy. I'd better go though. I've got to visit someone quickly."

"Of course. It was nice to meet you too Ms. Emery."

With a small smile Parker passed Derek and came straight for me. "Emmy!" She exclaimed. "I brought you lunch today since we were talking about your ability to not eat lunch everyday last night. I didn't like it."

"Thanks Parker, but you really didn't need to do this. I just happen to get caught up in my work sometimes! We've been over this."

"Doctor's orders." She handed me a paper bag.

"I know, I know," I sighed. "God, I love you. You should see Morgan's face right now," I added, glancing over her shoulder.

"I love you too," she replied. "I had him going didn't I?"

"You're a pretty good actress, Sweetie. Come here." I placed my hand on her cheeks and pulled her down into a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she said again.

I looked around. Reid and JJ, who had witnessed the whole thing, were trying so hard not to laugh. And Derek. Derek stood where Parker had left him, jaw hanging. "Look what you did. This is why I love you, Park."

"I know," she said with confidence. "You know, I'd better go... it looks like you have explaining to do to Special Agent Morgan over there."

"Thanks again Parker."

"No problem, Honey. So you get to work, be careful, and eat please. And I'll see you later tonight... I hope. No new cases please."

"I'll do my best," I assured her.

"Good. Bye Em."

"Bye," I called as she headed towards the exit.

Derek watched her go and then eventually made his way over to me. "What the hell just happened Prentiss? I could have sworn that girl was all for me and then she comes in and is all for you."

"Oh Morgan, she was all for you."

"So you told her to flirt it up with me and then make a complete idiot of me."

"Basically, but you made an idiot of yourself."

"Maybe if you weren't such a player," JJ added.

"Jareau. I'm warning you... and Reid, you too." JJ and Reid just laughed, rather hysterically really.

"Sorry Morgan, it was too good to pass up."

"What the hell Prentiss? That was so uncool. You had the hottest, smartest girl ever act like she was into me. What the hell? And since when have you been attracted to women?" Derek asked.

"Since, well, forever. You're one hell of a profiler Derek," I told him. "So, uh.. would you like some help hooking up with some hot women?"

"Shut up Prentiss," mumbled Derek.

* * *

A/N: just an idea that came to me during pre-cal. let me know what you think :)


End file.
